No Distance
by Bloomart124
Summary: Sakura realized that these moments between her and Sasuke are the ones that counted most. As long as they were with eachother, there was no distance between them. AU. Prequel to Best Friend. For SasuSaku month! :)


Sakura stood on the platform of the Amtrak Station waiting for Sasuke to appear. She hasn't seen him since that day spent watching the old video cassettes of themselves. It was a sweet, romantic night and he had proposed to her after she came in.

She stared at the ring on her finger and smiled softly. The ring was small, a diamond plastered in the middle with intricate designs made of emerald. She loved it so much.

Sakura snapped back to reality as she heard the train coming. The gust of wind and the rattling of the tracks almost drove her mad with excitement. She was going to see Sasuke after so long!

Sakura waited patiently for the train to stop and searched around for her fiancé. He wasn't that hard to miss, with a height of 6'2", hair like a chicken's ass, and beautiful onyx eyes. She cursed her short height as she stood tip toe, frantically searching.

"Looking for me?" a voice from behind her said.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said breathlessly. She took a moment to admire him. Sasuke was so beautiful. His eyes softened at the sight of her and a ghost of smile passed his lips. He looked handsome as ever, in jeans, a white shirt, and a dark blazer. She smiled slightly.

He looked down at her amusedly.

"Well?"

"Hmmm?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"Tch, no," she smiled.

At that moment, he took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. His hands rested on her waist, as her hands went around his neck and she sighed contently. He broke apart and rested his forehead against hers. "I missed you so much Sakura," he said. "Me too, Sasuke-kun, me too," she replied. She closed her eyes and let him stroke her hair.

"Sakura, you have to get off of me."

"No, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," she nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed him there. She got off of him and placed her feet on the ground.

"You look beautiful Sakura," he stated, and she did. She was wearing a white dress that made her look like summer and sunshine. The dress was ruffled from her waist and swished around her when she walked. She wore her ring, the cherry blossom necklace, and small pink pearls. She was wearing a watch on one hand and a light pink bracelet on the other.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," she replied, cheeks flushed.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked as he draped an arm around her wasit.

"Anywhere where you are, Sasuke-kun," she murmured.

He chuckled and kissed her hair. She was so adorable even without trying. He decided that he would take her to Central Park and then head off to Roosevelt Island.

She began chatting and rambling about college, friends, and family. They hadn't actually told their friends that he would come today because, as soon as they heard he was here, there would be no end to the group outings and parties. It was his idea to tell them that he would be coming tomorrow instead and he was completely happy with having Sakura by his side for the rest of the day.

He called a cab and waited for the cab to come and pick them up. It was late in the afternoon, around 5 or 6, and since it was summer, the sun was still shining. The cab stood in front of them and the man placed his window down. He looked rather familiar, was that really-?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Oh, Sasuke, Sakura what a pleasant surprise!" He had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Hn. Kakashi," he replied, as he ushered Sakura and himself into the car.

"So, where are we going today?" Kakashi asked.

"Central Park," Sasuke replied smoothly.

Sakura looked between Kakashi and Sasuke. She didn't want Sasuke to figure out that she had planned Kakashi picking them up. She wanted to be ready and she knew that Sasuke would call a cab and Kakashi owed them a favor…so yeah.

"So, Sasuke, when did you get back?" Kakashi asked.

"About an hour ago. How have you been doing lately, still reading porn and scaring kids?" Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, same old Sasuke. Of course," Kakashi smiled secretly.

They chatted with each other, the conversation focusing on Sasuke the most. After all, he went to college the farthest, while everyone else stayed around here.

Sakura missed Kakashi. He was kind a role model to her and she didn't get to see him that often. He was their previous karate teacher of Team 7, and they had shared some great memories.

"Sakura, we're here," Sasuke nudged her gently.

"Hmm, okay!" She kissed Kakashi on the cheek as he handed her the picnic basket she had given to him earlier in the morning.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei, see you soon!" She said.

"Goodbye, enjoy yourselves," he said and nodded to Sasuke in acknowledgement. He smiled again and sped off into Manhattan traffic.

"You planned this," Sasuke said as he took the picnic basket from her hand and they began walking.

"Of course I did, who do you take me as?" Sakura replied while lacing their hands together. He smirked smugly.

"My wife," he replied.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun!" she growled and blushed. She punched him in his arm and began walking faster toward their destination. He scowled and realized that there would be a bruise there. She still punched harder than anyone he'd ever known and it pissed him off and made him proud at the same time. He followed after her.

After he arrived, Sakura pecked him on the cheek and they set up their picnic blanket. She had made sandwiches with extra tomatoes, because he loved tomatoes, packed iced tea, and brought strawberries. They ate their lunch, leaning against each other, and feeding each other from time to time. When it came to the strawberries, Sasuke refused to eat any, so she did the logical thing. She shoved them down his throat.

After fussing over strawberries, Sasuke leaned back against the tree trunk with Sakura tucked in between his arms. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair as she rested against him.

Sakura was happy. She was enjoying her time with Sasuke, after so long, and it was good to see he hadn't changed. He was still a gentleman and arrogant, but he was Sasuke. She felt his hands slide up and down her sides, and she couldn't help but giggle. She was very ticklish and he knew that!

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" she said.

He opened one eye and smirked, "…But I'm not doing anything."

She growled lightly, "Sasuke-kun mmph-," he kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

She broke apart and stared at him. He stared right back and she couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful eyes. He started sliding his hands up and down again and she thrashed in his arms. "Sasuke-kun, stop!" she said breathlessly. He smirked and tickled her harder. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled laughing, and got off of him. He looked up at her and smirked knowingly. He got up along with her and they began to clean everything up.

They started walking again, and Sasuke whispered, "Let's go to Roosevelt Island."

She looked up at him in sheer happiness and grinned. "Let's go!" She said enthusiastically and started running toward the train station. He chuckled and started running after her.

They decided to take the train there, because it was rather close. As they waited for the train, Sasuke looked around and breathed in the air. It's been awhile since he's been to New York and he missed it a lot.

"So, did you hear? Sasuke-teme's coming back tomorrow!" he heard a familiar voice speak loudly. His eyes glared at the source of the loud voice, Naruto Uzumaki, and along with him was one of Sakura's best friends, Ino Yamanaka. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Sakura, we have to hide!"

"I know!" She glared at her friends, what were they even doing here?! Sasuke grabbed her hand as they hid behind the wall of the staircase and listened into their conversation.

"I know, Sakura's so happy and we have so many things to do together!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah, he's going to hangout with all of us, whether he likes it or not!" Naruto replied as they spoke about the rest of their plans with their friends and headed off into the opposite direction.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief and watched Sasuke do the same. The train finally came and they went inside and stood next to each other.

"That was close…" Sakura said as she leaned against Sasuke.

"Yeah..." he replied and held her.

The conversation lulled between them and they stayed silent until they arrived at Roosevelt Island.

When they finally arrived, Sakura stretched her arms after she got out of the train and excitedly walked towards the door. "Come on Sasuke-kun!" she smiled.

It was almost time for sunset and the sky was a hurl of pink, purple, yellow and orange. They walked upside the hill and sat down. Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed contentedly. He draped an arm around her waist possessively and left butterfly kisses around her face and neck.

"Sasuke-kun," she flushed and hid her face into his shoulder. He smirked amusedly and began stroking her hair.

Sakura peeked underneath his arm and watched the sun set. It was beautiful, peaceful. The city lights were beginning to appear as the sky dimmed.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and he smiled a little. It was always the moments they spent together that were nice. He enjoyed spending time with her, because she understood his silence.

As the sky turned darker, people began to leave. There were some people here and there, but all that could be heard were the small ripples in the river.

The city glowed above them, reflecting its lights into the river and shining away into the night.

Sakura sighed and nuzzled her face on Sasuke's chest as he placed is arms around her.

They talked into the night about anything and everything, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Note: Could you please review and let me know what you think? I'd really appreciate it, because tomorrow is my birthday! Reviews would be little gifts :D **


End file.
